birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Defense Style
This page lists all of the characters' upgrades and attacks as if they were in tower defense games. Human characters can only be purchased once unless sold or Mew's Clone Machine was purchased (similar to the Heroes from BTD6). Characters that are species (such as Pokemon) can be used multiple times. Gallery All images are here. Tower Defense Sam (0-0).png|Sam (No Upgrades) Tower Defense Dragonlord (0-0).png|Dragonlord (No Upgrades) Tower Defense Sam (0-1).png|Sam (WB Lecture) Tower Defense Sam (0-2).png|Sam (Bell Razz) Tower Defense Sam (0-3).png|Sam (Tantrum Time) Tower Defense Sam (0-4).png|Sam (Atomic Bombs) Tower Defense Sam (1-0).png|Sam (Bigger Fireballs) Tower Defense Sam (2-0).png|Sam (Gun Shoot) Tower Defense Sam (3-0).png|Sam (Anger Mismanagement) Tower Defense Sam (4-0).png|Sam (Microsoft Sam Productions Inc.) Tower Defense Sam (4-1).png|Sam (4-1) Tower Defense Sam (4-2).png|Sam (4-2) Tower Defense Dragonlord (1-0).png|Dragonlord (Dark Aura) Tower Defense Dragonlord (2-0).png|Dragonlord (Enhanced Eyesight) Tower Defense Dragonlord (3-0).png|Dragonlord (Permanent Slow-Motion) Tower Defense Dragonlord (4-0).png|Dragonlord (Darkness Storm) Bloons Tower Defense 5 This game has two upgrade paths. One path can go to Tier 4 while the other path can go to Tier 2. Sam Jay Normally shoots fireballs, but can be upgraded to add W-B Shields and guns. Path 1 * Bigger Fireballs: Sam's fireballs are bigger and can deal more damage. * Gun Shoot: Sam arms himself with a gun and can use it along with his fireballs. * Anger Mismanagement: A permanent fire aura surrounds Sam, damaging enemies that come near him. * Microsoft Sam Productions Inc.: Sam wins the rule of authority. His attack power increases and his attack speed changes to hypersonic, as if he is exercising his newfound power ruthlessly. Path 2 * W-B Lecture: Sam adds W-B Shields to his arsenal of attacks. * Bell Razz: Being razzed by the bell yet again speeds up Sam. * Tantrum Time: Every once in a while, Sam will release an explosion around himself. * Atomic Bombs: Gives Sam an ability where he can release a massive explosion to cause a wreck to enemies. Scotty Raven Jay Normally shoots white light, but can be upgraded to add W-W Shields and cameras. Path 1 * W-W Shield: Scotty adds W-W Shields to his arsenal of attacks. * Sam's Lectures: Scotty feels pressure from Sam lecturing him, and attacks faster as a result of that pressure. * Triple Shields: Three shields can be on the screen instead of one. * Teflon Shield: After a shield's timespan expires, the letters fly off and deal more damage. Path 2 * Roll Camera: Scotty will occasionally deploy cameras. These cameras can stun. * Guy's Assist: Guy's assistance powers up Scotty. * Distraction: Scotty's cameras can occasionally cause enemies to move in the wrong direction. * Scary Logos: Gives Scotty an ability where he can summon scary logos to attack everything on the screen. Mary Canary Sings notes that function as projectiles. Path 1 *Bigger Notes: After every three regular notes, a bigger note comes out. The big note does more damage. *Flute: Mary gains a flute that gives her more range. However, the notes stop at a random point. *Chords: Mary can attack with multiple notes at once. *Dissonance: Attack power is increased in exchange for a random regular note - bigger note attack pattern. Path 2 *Faster Tempo: "Merrily We Roll Along" influences Mary to attack faster. *Guitar: Mary is given a guitar that functions as a splash attack. *Hyper Voice: Notes' attack power is increased. This does not apply to notes that come from her instruments. *Expressionism: Gives Mary an ability where she can temporarily cause another tower to work on overdrive. While on overdrive, a tower's attack speed and range are increased. Dragonlord Normally shoots magic, but can be upgraded to access darkness powers. Path 1 *Dark Aura: A permanent aura of darkness surrounds Dragonlord, slowing enemies down when they come near him. *Enhanced Eyesight: Increases attack range and dark aura coverage. *Permanent Slow-Motion: Enemies stay slowed down even after they come away from Dragonlord. *Darkness Storm: Dark aura generates lightning. The lightning hits enemies in a chain and can go out of Dragonlord's range. Path 2 *Intense Magic: Magic's attack power is increased. *Flight: Gives Dragonlord an additional targeting option where he flies into the air and will attack wherever the player wants him to attack. *Dark Pulse: A splash attack comes out of Dragonlord's magic after it cannot do damage anymore. This attack does more damage after the initial magic. *Absolute Darkness: Gives Dragonlord an ability where he can release intense darkness to blanket the screen. The darkness does continous damage. Princess Peach Throws sharp peach slices. Path 1 *Delicate Peaches: Peaches' attack power increases. *Motivation: Peach's taunts motivate her to attack faster. *Peach Catapult: Peach converts to a catapult which throws five peach slices at a time. *Spiked Peach Balls: Instead of throwing peach slices, Peach's catapult throws spiked balls. Path 2 *Sharp Peach Slices: Peaches' pierce increases. *Razor Sharp Peach Slices: Peaches' pierce increases even more. *Peach Beam: Peach converts to a beam of energy which pierces even more than razor sharp peaches. *Beam Control: Peach reverts back to throwing peach slices. Gives Peach an ability where she can release the peach beam again for a limited amount of time. Lily Secretii Throws water balloons. These balloons damage bloons, then slow them down. Path 1 *Damp Water: The slow-motion effect lasts longer. *Grimy Water: Water becomes dangerous to bloons, damaging them every few seconds. *Water Hose: Lily switches to a water hose that sprays many bloons at a time. *Toxic Water: Lily's water supply contains a super strong toxic water that hurts bloons extremely badly every second. Path 2 *Secretii Training: Attack range and speed are increased. *Keen Eye: Attack speed increases to super fast/borderline hypersonic. Attack range increases slightly. *Double Balloons: Lily can throw two water balloons at a time. *Grimy Downpour: Gives Lily an ability where she can throw a lot of balloons into the air to cause a downpour of water, slowly damaging everything on the screen. Patty A unique tower that can damage bloons and hinder towers at the same time. Shoots projectiles that pop bloons and stun towers. Path 1 *Bigger Range: Patty's range increases. *Super Range: "Why settle for just bigger, when you can have Super S-Ranker Range!" Patty's range increases even more. *Superhero Cape: Patty can temporarily move to another spot on the map. The player has to move Patty back to her original spot before she can be moved again. *Operation Dart Attack: Patty can shoot darts that can only hurt bloons. She can switch between the tower hindering projectiles and the bloon darts. Path 2 *Longer Stun: Patty's projectiles can stun towers for a longer time. *Confusion: Patty's projectiles can cause two additional effects. Towers can shoot randomly. Bloons can move in the wrong direction. *Party Bloons: Patty can shoot bloons onto the track. The highest rank that can be summoned this way is the Rainbow Bloon. *Bloon Jinx: Gives Patty an ability where she can cause all bloons on the track to go up one rank. Bowser Junior Uses his paintbrush directly in a short range to paint bloons with goop, slowing them down. Path 1 *Messier Goop: The slow-motion effect lasts a longer time. *Fireball: Bowser Jr. can attack with fireballs. *Flamethrower: Bowser Jr. spews endless flames at bloons. Replaces his fireball. *Magic Flames: Special flames can do thrice the amount of hurt as before. Path 2 *Goop Soak: The goop now soaks through all layers of bloons. *Lava Goop: Bowser Jr. switches to a lava goop that damages bloons every few seconds. *Goop Projectiles: Bowser Jr. can shoot goop out of his paintbrush like a projectile. *Big Bad Graffiti Mode: Super range prepares Bowser Jr. for an ability where he can paint goop on all bloons on the screen. Slide Secretii Throws sharp roller blades. Path 1 *Faster Shooting: Rate of fire is increased. *Patrol: A new targeting system is added. The player selects two points, then Slide will go back and forth between those two points. *Pursuit: A new targeting system is added. Slide will chase down the bloon that has went the farthest along the track. *Roller Blade Lord: Slide has tapped into that extra percent of the brain, allowing her to access the deepest channels of Secretii Magic. Four roller blades are generated and rotate around her permanently. Path 2 *Sharper Blades: Pierce is increased. *Increased Eyesight: Range is increased. *Slip n' Slide: Slide gains access to a super secret adhesive only she knows the recipe to. This adhesive sticks to bloons and slows them down. *Trips Ahoy!: Slide shoots her adhesive faster and gains an ability where she can strike all bloons on the screen with the adhesive. Primarina Creates water balloons. Initially creates one at a time, but this can be increased through upgrades. Path 1 *Faster Production: Attack speed increases. *Larger Area: Range increases. *Icy Wind: A permanent icy aura slows down anything that comes near Primarina. *Hyper Voice: Primarina's attack pattern is changed as a vocal attack is added to the Pokemon's arsenal. This attack damages everything within range. Path 2 *Double Balloons: Primarina can create two balloons at a time. *Triple Shot: Primarina can create three balloons at a time. *Sparkling Aria: Primarina can create numerous balloons at once. The balloons created by Primarina spread out over the Pokemon's range. *Oceanic Operetta: Enables the usage of Primarina's exclusive Z-Move. The attack summons a huge water balloon to attack a large area of the screen. Decidueye Shoots arrow quills at a hypersonic speed. Initially shoots one at a time, but this can be increased through upgrades. Path 1 *Super Range: Decidueye's range increases. *Epic Range: Decidueye's range increases even more. *Ominous Wind: A permanent ghostly aura slowly damages anything that comes near Decidueye. *Phantom Limbs: Extra hands that throw arrow quills pop up in the ground around Decidueye. It's like the Monkey Engineer's Sentry Gun upgrade. Path 2 *Spirit Shackle: After an arrow quill hits an enemy, that enemy cannot move for a short while. Effects from multiple towers stack up, but successive attacks from one tower do not. *Double Shot: Decidueye can shoot two arrow quills at once. *Arrow-jitsu: Decidueye can shoot five arrow quills at once. *Sinister Arrow Raid: Enables the usage of Decidueye's exclusive Z-Move. The attack causes 100 arrow quills to be launched towards the nearest enemies on the screen. Special Abilities Once a character is fully upgraded in Path 2 (5 and 6) or Path 3 (X), he/she gains a special ability. Release the Atomic Bombs! (Sam) Sam releases a single, devastating explosion. Drop the Tsar Bomba! (Sam) Exclusive to BTD6. Stronger variant of the Atomic Bomb ability. Choke on Scary Logos! (Scotty) Scotty sends scary logos to attack everything on the screen. War of Logos (Scotty) Exclusive to BTD6. The scary logos remain on the screen for a longer time. Overdrive Ability (Mary) Mary can temporarily cause another tower to work on overdrive. In BTD6, this was changed so that all towers in Mary's range are affected. It's Time! (Mary) Exclusive to BTD6. The ability causes all towers on the screen to work on overdrive. Absolute Darkness Ability (Dragonlord) Dragonlord releases intense darkness to blanket the screen. Peach Beam Ability (Peach) Peach can reuse the peach beam from the previous upgrade for a limited time. Guy the White (Guy) Guy uses his button system to temporarily let loose Guy the White to attack enemies. Benevolent Support (Mr. Warner) Mr. Warner can supply anything from more cash to extra lives. Grimy Downpour Ability (Lily Secretii) Lily throws a lot of water balloons into the air to cause a shower of grimy water, slowly damaging everything on the screen. Lazer Eyes Ability (Anna) Anna targets the strongest bloon on the screen and takes it down with lazer eyes. Unleash the Thunder! (Pikachu) A wicked thunderbolt drops down on Pikachu and electrocutes all bloons within the mouse's radius. 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt (Pikachu) Exclusive to BTD6. Pikachu powers up a jolt of electricity and unleashes it on the farthest enemy in range. Spiked damage (indicated by a graphic) occurs 50% of the time. Bloon Jinx (Patty) All bloons on the track go up by one rank. Big Bad Graffiti Mode (Bowser Jr.) Bowser Junior paints all bloons on the screen. Sinister Arrow Raid (Decidueye) Decidueye shoots a storm of around 100 arrows towards the nearest bloons on the screen. Extreme Evoboost (Eevee) Eevee's attack power, attack pierce, attack range, and attack speed increase sharply for a limited time. Exclusive to BTD5. Baton Pass (Eevee) Eevee can switch places with another tower. Exclusive to BTD6. Superstar Ability (Baby Mario) Baby Mario's attack speed changes to hypersonic for a limited amount of time. Mario Finale (Mario) Mario unleashes a powerful fire attack that destroys all bloons in a straight line and does a ton of damage to MOAB class bloons. Oceanic Operetta (Primarina) Primarina summons a huge water balloon to attack everything on the screen. Has a considerate amount of start up delay. Super Crush (Chuck Secretii) After the player clicks on some point, Chuck picks up a huge boulder and hurls it towards that spot, crushing every enemy on the screen once the boulder lands. Tall Grass (Red Secretii) The entire map turns to tall grass. The grass slows all enemies down. Air Slash (Turbo Secretii) Turbo dashes across the map in a straight line, attacking all enemies along the way. Trips Ahoy! (Slide Secretii) Slide strikes all bloons on the screen with her super secret adhesive, slowing them down. Water Balloon Party (Brionne) Brionne bombards the screen with water balloons. Similar to Oceanic Operetta, but Brionne's ability has no start-up delays. Reckless (Dartrix) Dartrix gets dirty, causing the Blade Quill owl to go berserk. Dartrix's speed changes to hypersonic until the mess is cleaned up. This time can vary. Metronome (Mew) Mew can use any other activated ability. Transform (Mew) Mew can transform into another tower for a limited time. Premium Upgrades Premium upgrades are upgrades that once purchased, can be turned on and off. The upgrades covered here cover ones that apply to the towers. Each character has a special premium upgrade that is exclusive to him/her. Double Guns (Sam) Once upgraded to Gun Shoot, Sam will be holding two guns instead of one. W-B Lecture causes Sam to switch from gun to W-B Shield every few seconds. W-B Lecture Attempt (Scotty) Once upgraded to Sam's Lectures, Scotty will shoot additional W-W Shields as projectiles; allows two shields to be on the screen at once (six with Triple Shields). Prince of Darkness (Dragonlord) Tier four upgrades allow Dragonlord to unleash his BrantSteele self. Functions similarly to Sam's "Microsoft Sam Productions Inc." upgrade. Road Jinx (Patty) Once activated, Patty can throw piles of road spikes onto the track. Tier four upgrades allow Patty to use explosive pineapples in addition to the road spikes. This premium upgrade sticks regardless of Patty's upgrades. Fire Flower (Mario) Gives Mario a power-up. His fire attacks have increased damage as long as the premium upgrade is activated. Delta Stream (Turbo Secretii) Once Turbo is placed down, strong winds kick up and cause several bad effects to the enemies. Effects include: slowed down, blown back in the opposite direction (sometimes to the entrance), and brief periods of being paused. Double Shot (Slide Secretii) As long as this premium upgrade is activated, Slide will throw two roller blades instead of one. Last Resort (Eevee) When Eevee is upgraded to the point it can use Extreme Evoboost, it gains two abilities instead of one. The ability granted by the premium upgrade causes Eevee to shoot a large star-shaped projectile towards the strongest bloon on the screen, destroying up to a B.F.B. on one use. It deals massive damage to a Z.O.M.G., but it does not pop the outer layer. Exclusive to BTD5. Supernatural Beauty (Primarina) A passive ability that will always be in effect. Every time Primarina attacks, there is a chance that an enemy will be immobilized by attraction. This chance increases immensely once Primarina has a Tier 4 upgrade. Clone Machine (Mew) The machine allows human characters to be used again. Bloons Tower Defense X This fan game style has Tier 5 upgrades and three paths. The player purchases two upgrades before being given a choice of three paths. Once a path is taken, the tower has only that path for upgrades until it is sold. Microsoft Sam His attack has him shoot fireballs. Initial Upgrades *Bigger Fireballs: His fireballs become bigger. *Bell Razz: Being razzed by the bell speeds up Sam. Path 1 *W-B Lecture: Sam adds W-B Shields to his arsenal. *Flaming Shields: His fireballs and W-B Shields are combined into one attack. *Massive Shield: The influence of the Lumber Jack-Rabbit intro has caused his range to increase drastically. His shields become larger the further they fly out. Path 2 *Gun Shoot: Sam adds guns to his arsenal. *Double Guns: It was previously a premium upgrade. Now it is a regular upgrade that can have Sam hold two guns instead of one. *Microsoft Sam Productions Inc.: Newfound power is exercised ruthlessly. Sam's attack power increases and his attack speed changes to hypersonic. Path 3 *Anger Mismanagement: A permanent fire aura surrounds Sam. *Tantrum Time: Every once in a while, a tantrum causes an explosion in Sam's range. The tantrum's cooldown means it will take a while for the fire aura to restart. *Atomic Bombs: Sam has an ability that allows him to release atomic bombs. The explosion causes massive damage to enemies. Bloons Tower Defense 6 This game has three upgrade paths. Two paths can be chosen at a time. One path can go to Tier 5 while the other path can go to Tier 2. Eevee Eevee is a strange character that functions as a hero in the game. Like BTD6 heroes, Eevee's max level is 20. Eevee gets new Eeveelutions that are exclusive to this game. The other Eeveelutions are still available. If multiple conditions are met when Eevee levels up, the Eeveelution is random while new attacks are gained. Attacks *Tail Whip: Beginning attack. Eevee whips its tail around to pop bloons. *Helping Hand: Beginning passive ability. Characters in Eevee's range have boosted attack. *Sand Attack: Learned at Level 5. Sand is hurled at the bloons, sending them a small distance backwards. *Quick Attack: Learned at Level 9. After learning this, Eevee's attack speed is boosted. *Bite: Learned at Level 13. Sharp fangs appear and bite the bloons. High damage. *Swift: Learned at Level 15. Stars chase down the bloons. This attack can go out of Eevee's range. *Baton Pass: Learned at Level 17. An activated ability that allows Eevee to switch places with another tower. *Trump Card: Learned at Level 19. A card attack with high pierce that follows the track until the end. *Veevee Volley: Learned at Level 20. This attack can only be learned if Eevee hasn't evolved by the time Level 20 is reached. *Bouncy Bubble: Learned when Vaporeon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Vaporeon. This attack produces additional money. *Buzzy Buzz: Learned when Jolteon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Jolteon. This attack slows down bloons should they survive. *Sizzly Slide: Learned when Flareon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Flareon. This attack applies a napalm effect to bloons. *Glitzy Glow: Learned when Espeon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Espeon. *Baddy Bad: Learned when Umbreon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Umbreon. *Sappy Seed: Learned when Leafeon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Leafeon. This attack damages bloons over time. *Freezy Frost: Learned when Glaceon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Glaceon. *Sparkly Swirl: Learned when Sylveon's condition is satisfied, but the actual evolution is not into Sylveon. Eeveelutions *Vaporeon: Level up while neaby water. Gains the Bubble Beam attack. *Jolteon: Level up while in range of the Superstorm. Gains a lightning attack. *Flareon: Level up while nearby lava. Gains a flame attack. *Espeon: Level up while in range of the True Sun God. Gains the Psybeam attack. *Umbreon: Level up while in range of the Legend of the Night. Gains the Snarl attack. *Leaefon: Level up while in range of the Spirit of the Forest. Gains the Energy Ball attack. *Glaceon: Level up while in range of an Ice Monkey. Gains an ice attack. *Sylveon: Max out Eevee's level, being careful not to trigger another Eeveelution. Gains the Moonblast attack. *Darteon: Level up while in range of a Dart Monkey. Gains a dart attack. *Juggerneon: Level up while in range of the Ultra-Juggernaut. Gains a spiked ball attack. *Plasmeon: Level up while in range of the Plasma Monkey Fan Club. Gains a plasma attack. *Boomereon: Level up while in range of a Boomerang Monkey. Gains a boomerang attack. *Glaiveon: Level up while in range of the Glaive Lord. Gains a glaive attack. *Bombeon: Level up while in range of a Bomb Shooter. Gains a bomb attack. *Blitzeon: Level up while in range of the Bomb Blitz. Gains a cluster bomb attack. *Tackeon: Level up while in range of a Tack Shooter. Gains a tack attack. *Glueon: Level up while in range of a Glue Gunner. Gains a glue attack. *Solventeon: Level up while in range of The Bloon Solver. Gains a corrosive glue attack. *Snipeon: Level up while in range of a Sniper Monkey. Gains a snipe attack. *Magikeon: Level up while in range of a Wizard Monkey. Gains a magic orb attack. *Ninjeon: Level up while in range of a Ninja Monkey. Gains a shuriken attack. *Alchemeon: Level up while in range of an Alchemist. Gains a potion attack. *Spikeon: Level up while in range of a Spike Factory. Gains the Spikes attacks. If the Spike Factory has the Directed Spikes upgrade, Spikeon will instead learn Spike Cannon. Mew This character normally shoots psychic bolts, but can be upgraded to use a variety of attacks. Mew is flexible and will continue using upgraded attacks with the psychic bolts. Path 1 focuses on power, Path 2 focuses on variety, and Path 3 focuses on radius techniques. Path 1 *Psychic: Enhances Mew's main attack. *Ancient Power: Mew gains a rock attack. Can occasionally boost Mew's attack power, attack rate, and radius. *Trick Room: Enemies in Mew's radius have a slower speed. Towers in Mew's radius have an increased attack rate. *Nasty Plot: Mew's attack power is increased. *Aura Sphere: A homing blast of aura power. Path 2 *Shock Wave: Mew can shoot jolts of electricity. *Energy Ball: Mew can shoot balls of power from nature. *Wonder Room: Enemies in Mew's radius have a weaker defense. *Metronome: Activated ability that allows Mew to use any other activated ability. *Transform: Activated ability that allows Mew to transform into another tower for a limited time. Path 3 *Dazzling Gleam: Mew emits a powerful flash. *Dark Pulse: Mew releases dark aura. This attack can temporarily stop enemies in their tracks. *Magic Room: Enemies in Mew's radius no longer have immunities. *Ally Switch: Mew can occasionally switch places with another tower in its radius. *Clone Machine: Activated ability that allows human characters that are already used to be used again. Category:Browse